


圈套

by Mr_Future



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Future/pseuds/Mr_Future





	圈套

“广斗君，要不要一起去泡温泉？”一天雨宫家次子雨宫雅贵工作结束后回到家突然问，“我今天在商店街抽奖中了特等奖，你猜我抽到了什么......”

跟雅贵的高昂兴致不同，雨宫家末子冷冷地回答他：“你都那么说了，不就是温泉旅馆的招待券之类。”

雅贵果然从口袋拿出了两张招待券，是金泽某温泉旅馆的两天一夜游

“这不是挺好的，你约个朋友一起去吧。”广斗的表情并没有什么变化

“欸，你不想和哥哥一起去吗，我们两个人好久没有一起去旅游过了，而且据说金泽那边的温泉旅馆非常适合放松身心，接下去两天不是都没工作了嘛，就当是放个假一起去吧！”

雅贵露出可怜兮兮的表情看着广斗，像是一只受伤了的小狗

“啊啊别啰嗦了，去也不是不行......”

 

第二天两个人就一起到了金泽，招待的旅馆不大，看起来人也没有很多，但是坐落在树林里环境特别幽美，内部装潢比较朴素但是房间很干净，最重要的是这里的温泉收到了很好的评价

他们到的时候已经是下午了，在周边逛了一下后便到了晚餐时间，雅贵预约了把餐点送到房间的服务

“日本酒？”广斗看着送来的东西，他并不是很擅长喝这个，如果是啤酒的话酒量倒是还不错

雅贵笑着把弟弟的酒杯斟满

“在这样的环境中还是日本酒更合适吧，偶尔喝点也不错。”

这个旅馆的饭菜味道还真不错，两个人吃着新鲜的小菜，都喝了不少酒，结果不太适应日本酒的广斗慢慢地趴在桌子上睡着了

[难得的旅行结果就这么睡着了还真是不解风景啊。]

雅贵看着弟弟的睡脸无奈地想，却还是动手铺了被褥把广斗轻轻放进去

 

广斗酒醒的时候已经是深夜了，他看了眼手表是1点，本来想继续睡但没什么睡意，他起身想去窗口透透气，却发现雅贵正坐在窗边

“早上好。”

“一点都不好笑，你怎么还没睡？”

面对弟弟的疑问，雅贵没有回答

“广斗，现在要不要去泡温泉？”

“哈？你以为现在是几点，现在可不是梦游时间！”不出预料地被拒绝了

“可是你看，明明本次旅行的重点是温泉才对，我们这样睡一觉然后明天就走，你不觉得可惜吗，而且现在这个时间肯定不会有人在泡温泉，你反正也不喜欢人太多的地方，所以一起去吧。”

广斗觉得雅贵说的话不无道理，简单收拾下东西就离开了房间

果然没什么人大半夜来泡温泉，整个地方都静悄悄的，温泉里冒出的热气在眼前氤氲，两个人在准备室里脱去了衣物，广斗腰间裹了一块浴巾准备先去进行冲洗

“广斗你…对哥哥都不能坦诚相见吗？好伤心！”

广斗没有理会雅贵径自走了，被弟弟无视后雅贵也识趣地跟在后面

接着两个人就差不多同时进入温泉，虽然中间也有雅贵想给广斗搓背被残忍拒绝的桥段，但也算是没什么特别的兄弟日常了

“啊，好舒服。”一钻进水里，雅贵就露出了惬意的笑容，“据说这里的水有利于恢复体力，我们也确实需要偶尔治愈一下。”

广斗没说话，他静静地闭上了眼睛，能看出他的惬意来

 

原本两人在这个温泉池的两端，不知什么时候雅贵悄悄地靠近了广斗，广斗也没说什么，睁开眼睛静静地看了雅贵一眼，对方壮硕的小麦色身体在温泉水的滋润下变得闪闪发光，露在水面外的帅气脸孔似乎比平时更吸引人，水珠从沾湿了的头发上一滴一滴往下落，在雾气中有一种说不出的色气感

雅贵注意到广斗的视线，顺着看了过去，广斗赶紧把头扭开，但是雅贵却不依不饶凑了过来“广斗你被哥哥迷住了吗”“说什么傻……啊”话字还没有出口广斗叫了一声，因为雅贵突然把手伸向了自己的下面

“哎呀，小广斗好像慢慢变大了，这是为什么呢？”

“住手……是水太热的缘故，而且在这种地方……不行的吧……”

“啊咧，我可没有说要做什么，原来广斗你是这么想哥哥的吗？”

广斗知道自己被摆了一道，但是刚才说话途中雅贵一直在轻柔地爱抚着自己的分身，水声哗哗地似乎要把雅贵的动作藏起来

“我……我才没有……”

解释也只是徒劳

“没事的哦，不然我为什么要选择现在来泡温泉呢，这家店每天早上五点会清洁这里，我们不会给其他的客人造成麻烦的。”雅贵微微一笑

[可恶，这一定是雅贵预谋好的的圈套......]

广斗正想着，雅贵把嘴唇轻轻地覆在了他的嘴唇上，迅速狡猾地撬开了广斗的牙齿，将舌头缠绕在一起，尽情地吮吸着，感觉对方快要喘不过气时才依依不舍地离开，顺着广斗的喉结往下亲，到了广斗胸前的凸起处停留着啃咬

“啊……不行……不要！”

广斗感受到乳首处一阵酥麻，想要阻止雅贵但是在水里不能做到行动自如，他的动作让水面产生了一层又一层的波澜，与此同时雅贵的手加快了抚弄的频率

“唔……雅贵……我快要……”

广斗在上下同时进行的挑逗下，一边摆动着白皙的腰肢一边吐出这几个字来

虽然夹杂着水声的说话声变得很轻，但雅贵还是听到了

“那就更进一步吧。”

还没等广斗反应过来，雅贵松开了前面的手，伸向了广斗的小穴

“唔……嗯……”

还没有被开发过的小穴非常敏感，光是被雅贵的手指触碰了一下广斗就觉得仿佛有电流流过身体，平时露出的冷酷一面已荡然无存

“原来……你的身体这么好色呀。”

“我，我才没有……啊啊啊啊！”

雅贵突然发起进攻，将一根手指插入了广斗的窄穴，他体内的温度仿佛比温泉水高很多

“雅贵……不要……啊……”

雅贵没有理会广斗，手指继续缓缓抽动着向内探索，广斗的身体微微颤抖着，肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏，脑袋里一片空白，只有水声在其中回旋

“会痛吗？”

广斗费了很大的力气点了点头，虽说早已习惯打斗的兄弟俩承受过更厉害的皮肉之痛，没什么是能让他们轻易屈服的，但是这次的疼痛跟以前不太一样，是一种从深处迸发出来的刺激感，痛，并伴随着快感。

“那就对不起了，请忍一下。”

雅贵没有停下来，他陆续地增加自己的手指，到了第三根的时候仿佛已经是极限了，广斗的那里被撑的很满，把雅贵的手指紧紧吸住了，异样的胀满感使得广斗除了干哑说不出话来，雅贵让广斗多次深呼吸后，才渐渐地有点适应了

“那么，广斗君……请再忍受一下下……”

眼看时机差不多了，雅贵抽出了手指，然后一下就把自己早已按捺不住的坚挺送入了广斗的体内，虽然已经被雅贵的手指开发过，但那样的程度是远不能与雅贵的分身相比的，一瞬间广斗感觉整个人都要被撕裂了，他紧紧抱住了雅贵，甚至都到了指甲要嵌进雅贵的背部的程度，但是他并不想让雅贵从自己的体内出去

“哈……嗯……雅贵……你想动的话……就……”

广斗艰难地说出这几个字，身体已经没有之前那么难受了，他抬头看了一眼头顶的星星，感觉自己跟雅贵所做的事都被看到了，然后干脆闭上眼睛，把自己完全交给雅贵

听了他的话，雅贵开始慢慢抽动，接着又堵上了广斗的嘴，或许是不想让广斗知道自己也因他的身体获得了前所未有的快感，由于靠得太近，还仿佛听到了广斗轻轻的啜泣声，虽然事后他并没有承认

雅贵继续一下一下地动着，毕竟早就有了异于常人的不错的体力，广斗不由自主地用自己结实的大腿夹紧了雅贵，这样身体会变得更加轻松些

两个人都不曾想过，原来和男人……也会获得如此感觉

最后当极大的欢愉冲向大脑时，广斗失去了物理意义上的知觉

 

再次醒来时广斗发现自己又已躺在旅馆的被褥里了，而窗外已是白天，鸟儿清脆的叫声仿佛在与他问好，他猛得坐了起来，隐隐作痛的下腹告诉自己不久前在温泉里发生的事情并不是一场梦，他突然的动作吵醒了身边的雅贵

“啊，早上好，广斗君”

“早。”广斗罕见地回复了雅贵，虽然没有看着他说

“这里的温泉还真是舒服呢！”雅贵也坐了起来，然后握了握广斗热乎乎的软软的手，“赶紧收拾一下吧。”

广斗没有说话，突然在角落看到一张揉成一团的纸，走过去捡起来，打开一看竟是这个旅馆的预约费用的收据

他转头看着一边哼着歌整理被褥的雅贵，暗暗地想

[原来从一开始就中了这家伙的圈套......不过......真是一场不错的旅行。]


End file.
